


Escarlata

by Endora89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, snarry, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Me quedo así unos minutos, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, toda mi frustración… toda mi soledad. Hasta que un latido fuerte de mi corazón me sorprende. Es como si latiese tan rápido que pareciera que se va a detener en cualquier momento y quedará inerte. Siento algo extraño… una presencia, el rastro mágico de alguien, una mirada.Día Internacional del Snarry 2019





	Escarlata

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no e pertenecen son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic escrito para el Dia Internacional del Snarry (2019) de la Mazmorra del Snarry.

**Escarlata**

La luz de la antorcha titilo antes de apagarse. Debí de haber optado por un departamento más cerca de las zonas muggles como Hermione, ella tenía luz eléctrica mientras yo me enfurecía cada noche por la molesta antorcha o velas.

_Había decidido vivir en una parte tranquila y algo solitaria cerca de Hosmade Shadowing Hollow. Parecía un lugar sacado de una película Gótica con sus avenidas empedradas y callejones estrechos y oscuros. Me llamo la atención nada más contemplarlo de noche._

__

_Me da más ambiente en mi nuevo trabajo. Tanto Ron, Neville y yo dejamos de ser aurores. No podíamos dejar de pensar en el horror de la guerra y ese trabajo solo lo acentuaba, nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos entrado por las razones equivocadas; Neville y yo queríamos ser una representación de los padres que no llegamos a conocer y Ron una representación del suyo que hubiera querido tener._

__

_Las secuelas del poder destructivo del horrocrux empañaron la vida de Ron, no dejaba de tener pesadillas al grado de tener alucinaciones vividas y pasar casi una semana sin dormir –a base de pociones- esta situación término en su divorcio de Hermione y su entrada a terapia en San Mungo. Ahora trabaja en sortilegios Weasley y vive solo, a una milla de la madriguera. Quizá es quien peor ha padecido las secuelas de la guerra en su persona, ya que afecta también su psique._

__

_Neville entro como profesor a Hogwarts, da herbologia y está casado con Hanna Abbot. La última vez que nos vimos me dijo que estar como docente era una de las mejores decisiones de su vida, un alimento para su alma. Me alegro por él._

__

_Hermione trabaja para el ministerio, ella es muy fuerte se sobrepuso a la guerra y a su divorcio. No se ha vuelto casar, pero no dejo de desearle una vida feliz, sola o con pareja ella sigue siendo la misma._

__

_Yo por otra parte me dedique a viajar. Nunca quise ser un heredero que solo viviera de lo que otros cosecharon pero necesitaba alejarme de todo. Viaje cerca de dos años sin regresar a Londres y cuando lo hice fue para publicar un libro. Conocí a un licántropo en uno de mis viajes, salimos unos meses y él me conto su historia, su estigma y como hacía para sobrellevarlo. Me pareció fascinante y un súbito reflejo de Remus, él me concedió el permiso para escribirlo siempre y cuando cambiara nombres y lugares. Termine mezclando la fantasía con la realidad en mi novela y cuando la tuve lista partí a ver a Hermione quien me apoyo y la edito por mí._

__

_Seis meses después estaba en las estanterías de librerías mágicas: ‘Aullido de medianoche’ por H. Potter. Pensé en usar un seudónimo pero decline, quería que se me conociese por algo más que matar al sádico loco de Voldemort._

__

_Voldemort… de ahí vino mi segundo libro. Una mañana me llego una lechuza con una nota solicitando una reunión conmigo en las tres escobas ese día por la tarde, la curiosidad siempre ha sido mi mayor debilidad. Llegue puntual y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Draco Malfoy esperándome. Nos saludamos y el me entrego un sobre de cuero._

__

_“Léelo y publícalo si crees que vale la pena. Sin nombres.”_

__

_Fue lo que me dijo antes de marcharse y darme como despedida una pequeña reverencia. Lo leí mientras termine mi café. Una historia de sus últimos años de Hogwarst, así vio la luz; ‘El aprendiz: un aristócrata entre asesinos’._

__

_Ni una sola vez mencione a Voldemort, ni a los mortífagos, ni a los Malfoy o a los Lestrange. La novela fue más un toque de misticismo Muggle, la historia de un chico arrastrado por las malas elecciones de su familia, sumido en un mundo de locura que lo llevo a la desesperación._

__

_Mucho se dijo que era Draco su protagonista y yo el molesto antagonista, pero nunca lo confirmamos. Así solo paso a ser una historia de fantasía sobre la vivencia muggle y su afán de vivir entre la magia._

__

_Lance un suspiro y apoye la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Ya había pasado un año desde mi último libro y no tenía material para el siguiente. Hacía ya cinco meses más o menos que me había obsesionado con los vampiros. En mi inicio de viajero Hermione me regalo un libro para que pudiera distraerme mientras viajaba en tren por las rutas mágicas hacia nuevos pueblos o en la soledad de mi habitación en otro país._

__

_Al principio me había fastidiado la idea, pero pronto comencé a leerlo cuando me di cuenta de lo solitario de mi viaje y que ese tren no era el expreso de Hogwarts ni me llevaría a mí y mis amigos hacia el viejo castillo a pasar otro año de escuela._

__

_Viajaba sin compañía y sin un destino concreto. Ese libro me acompaño en todo el camino. Leer fue más ameno y productivo de lo que creí y pronto me encontré deseando leer más. Así pues me compre otro libro al llegar al siguiente pueblo y así hasta salir de Londres. Leí en París, Roma, Venecia, Rusia, Brasil, etc. Pronto cargaba un baúl exclusivo para mis libros y algunos tuve que enviarlos a que fueran guardados en mi cámara de Gringotts hasta mi regreso._

__

_Un día le escribí a Hermione agradeciéndole por haberme iniciado en el mundo de la lectura y, como ya me lo esperaba esa misma noche recibí una carta y un nuevo libro: “También es bueno que leas algo escrito por muggles”. Así pues recibí Carmilla, Drácula, el Vampiro, y entrevista con el vampiro. Sobra decir el impacto que causaron en mí. Había postergado su lectura hasta el último de mis viajes, pero una vez que comencé no pude parar. Termine yendo yo mismo a adquirir la obra completa de Crónicas vampíricas._

__

_Casi un año después de que saliera mi último libro yo estaba de nuevo de viaje, quise conocer vampiros y dhampirs y tuve suerte. Salí con uno, nunca me dijo su edad… bueno mejor dicho hace cuanto había sido convertido, pero por sus maneras y su forma de desenvolverse supuse que no más de 50 años. No quiso contarme mucho de su vida… nunca se alimentó de mí y un buen día –o más bien noche- no se presentó en nuestro punto de encuentro, solo recibí un mensaje suyo: “Ninguno de nosotros te dirá lo que quieres saber, mucho menos un viejo. Por nuestra alianza con los magos nadie te matara, no temas. Pero mejor desiste de tu idea”._

__

_Todo me tomo por sorpresa, dentro de mi creía que sería como con Tadeo y que conseguiría una gran historia… y algo más. No fue así. Pero eso en vez de hacerme desistir solo me hizo obsesionarme más por el tema. No volví a ver o saber nada de vampiros, incluso Lorcan D’eat cantante del Mundo Mágico y que es parte vampiro respondió a mi carta con un “Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.” Acompañada de un par de boletos para su próximo concierto._

__

_En mi desesperación mande una solicitud para un anuncio en 'El Profeta' para la sección de clasificados. En él hacia un llamado para vampiros y dhampir, pidiendo nada más que una entrevista como apoyo para mi próximo libro, ofrecí comisión y hasta alguna mención en él. Pero nada, ni respuestas positivas ni negativa ni siquiera amenazas. Todos parecían ignorarme. Tenía ya algo más de dos meses pagando para que mantuvieran el anuncio en el periódico. Mi obsesión me estaba llevando al límite.  
_

Enfurecido doy un chasquido con mis dedos y la antorcha se enciende de nuevo. Doy un suspiro al aire.  
La antorcha titila de nuevo, ¡que fastidio! Doy un golpe de frustración a mi escritorio, como si este tuviese la culpa de todo lo que me pasa. Hundo más mi cara contra la fría madera, llevo mis manos hacia mi cabeza con desesperación.

Me quedo así unos minutos, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, toda mi frustración… toda mi soledad. Hasta que un latido fuerte de mi corazón me sorprende. Es como si latiese tan rápido que pareciera que se va a detener en cualquier momento y quedará inerte. Siento algo extraño… una presencia, el rastro mágico de alguien, una mirada.

Instintivamente levanto la cabeza miro por la ventana frente a mi escritorio que da a la calle… hay alguien ahí… un encapuchado, no es que sea extraño ver a magos con capa negra y capucha… es esta estela mágica que me resulta familiar ¿Dónde la he sentido? La figura me está observando, lo sé por el ángulo de su cabeza, tomo mis gafas que están al lado mío sin dejar de observar la espectral figura.

Al colocármelas puedo observar la mitad de su cara y una sonrisa retorcida… mis ojos se agrandan y mi corazón parece detenerse en un shock al igual que mi cerebro… Es él, pero no puede ser… está muerto. Y los muertos no regresan. Pero la mitad de ese rostro enmarcado por ese cabello que la luz que sale de mi propia ventana logra iluminar no me puede mentir ¿o sí?

Parpadeo por inercia o por miedo ya no lo sé. Él ya no está, se ha ido. ¿Pero que era él, una alucinación, una confusión de mi cerebro agotado… un recuerdo, un espectro?

Todas esas hipótesis me parecen reales y falsas a la vez. Me levanto impulsado por mi deseo de saber qué demonios vi. Corro a la puerta de mi cuarto y de ahí escaleras abajo hasta llegar al salón y a la puerta de la calle. Apenas y puedo tomar con prisas mi capa.

Al salir siento el aire helado golpear mi cara. Mi corazón sigue como loco. Volteo para todos lados, incluso al cielo nocturno. Pero no hay rastro de él. Solo la luna y la mortecina luz de las farolas parecen mi compañía esa noche, además de alguna que otra lechuza que surca el cielo buscando alimento. Mis pasos me llevan a pararme frente a mi ventana, si, se puede ver perfectamente mi escritorio en el segundo piso, en definitiva tenía una buena vista de mi persona.

Según su postura sus pasos iban hacia el oeste, bien. Comienzo a caminar calle arriba en esa dirección.

Mi corazón no deja de bombear como loco… ¿de verdad lo vi? ¿En serio estoy caminando sin rumbo tras una figura fantasmal… tras un recuerdo?

Si así es. Estoy siguiendo los restos de magia de alguien que posiblemente solo viva en mi mente. De pronto el ambiente parece sofocante… Me llega un sopor.

A medida que camino mis latidos se tranquilizan, el sopor me envuelve. Los recuerdos llegan a mi cabeza. Es como si calles abajo me hubiese desmayado y lo que camina como dormido fuese el propio recuerdo de mi existencia.

Sentí el viento frio aterirme el rostro y fui consciente de lo mucho que había caminado, estaba muy lejos de mi casa, nunca había ido a vagar por aquellos rumbos. Pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y un extraño sentimiento de sopor me invadía los sentidos. Una lechuza paso volando bajo, su gorjeo me distrajo unos segundos y me hizo voltear al cielo nocturno, cuando voltee de nuevo al frente me invadieron unas ganas de virar a la derecha y así lo hice. Estaba en un callejón sin salida y apenas iluminado por la luna, que estaba más grande de lo normal. Llegue a mitad de este y el sentimiento de sopor me abandono y con el mis ánimos de avanzar más. Mis sentidos volvieron a mi más vividos de lo que me habían parecido antes.

“Señor Potter…”

Esa voz… su voz.

Un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espina dorsal y cada vello de mi nuca se erizo. Retrocedí un paso por inercia, y mi espalda choco contra algo sólido, me gire por instinto y retrocedí. Frente a mi estaba una figura de negro encapuchada, sus pálida manos se dirigieron hacia la capucha… esas manos las había visto tantas veces en el pasado.  
Se quitó la capucha revelando ese pálido rostro anguloso apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ese cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros, esa nariz ganchuda y esos ojos negros que ahora refulgían con un destello rojo carmesí. Sonrió de forma torcida y sardónica como solo él sabía hacer, con sus labios rojos.

“Pro-profesor Snape…” salió mi voz en un susurro, su sonrisa se amplió, un destello de satisfacción broto de ella “¿Cómo puede ser? Usted está…” muerto…

“Algo así…” se encogió de hombros.

Retrocedí un paso con las piernas hechas gelatina, temblando incontrolablemente y me lleve una mano a la boca la cual mordí al punto de hacerme daño para ahogar el grito de horror y sorpresa que amenazaba con brotar desde mi garganta.

Él soltó una risotada, que sonó escalofriante y sensual por su profunda y aterciopelada voz.

Me quede en shock por unos segundos hasta que el dolor de mi mano –donde me había mordido- me hizo reaccionar un poco. Avance hacia él y palpe con mi mano temblorosa su pecho… solido, no estaba alucinando. Quise tocar su cara, pero me contuve. En su lugar toque un mechón de su largo pelo… suave, real.

“Es usted… afirme en un jadeo”

“Pues si” me tomo la mano y dejo que sintiera la frialdad de esta “De cierto modo… lo soy”

“¿Cómo?...” yo lo había visto morir ante mis ojos.

“Es una larga historia, señor Potter.”

“¿Dónde ha estado?” mi mano se aferró a la suya, como temiendo que se desvaneciera en el aire si lo soltaba.

“En América” respondió sin apartar la mano.

“América… ¿Por qué?” Pero ahora ha vuelto ¿no? sentía que mis palabras perdían congruencia al salir de mi temblorosa boca.

“Vine porque usted lo solicito. Estoy respondiendo a su llamado.”

“Mi… mi llamado. ¿A qué se refiere? Yo nunca lo llame.” hasta hacia unas horas creí que el hombre estaba muerto ¿Cómo podía llamarlo?

“Usted hizo un llamado… por el periódico.”

¿El periódico? El único anuncio del periódico que yo había mandado era… -Mis ojos se agrandaron y mi cuerpo se tensó con la llegada de la revelación.

“¿Usted es…?”

“Un vampiro.”

No lo podía creer. ¿Era cierto? De qué forma si no, podía estar sosteniendo su mano cuando lo había visto moribundo ante mí.

-¿Cómo?

“Es una larga historia, ya se lo dije. Vine porque usted lo solicito. Pero ahora tendré que preguntarle algo ¿De verdad desea que yo le cuente mi historia? Tenga en cuenta que yo no poder darle los antecedentes de una larga vida no mortal en el siglo XVIIl, ni le daré los secretos de mi raza los cuales aún desconozco, no poder hablarle de la vida de los muggles de antaño ni de los montones de amantes que he tenido. Aun así, sabiendo eso y que apenas hace unos años me convertí ¿Desea saber mi historia?” su voz era hipnotizante suave y profunda, sus ojos no abandonaban los míos y su mano sostenía la mía que ahora sentía laxa y desprovista de fuerza alguna.

“Si… ¡Sí!” casi grite excitado, él sonrió.

“Bien, aparézcase en su casa… ahora.”

Ordeno soltándome la mano, me atenazo una sensación de abandono que hace años no sentía. Pero obedecí al instante.

Me aparecí en mi casa, en mi habitación. Sentí mi respiración agitarse y como los latidos de mi corazón me ensordecían los oídos.  
Al instante se adueñó de mí una sensación de pánico, pánico de que el no viniera. Que todo haya sido una alucinación. Pero la mano que había estado sosteniéndole no paraba de cosquillearme.

Pero tenía que presentarse ante mi ¿no? Por algo había respondido a mi llamado. Era un vampiro, de nuevo esa verdad me taladraba el cerebro y la razón. Ahora todo tenía más sentido, ese deseo de salir a caminar, a vagar, por aquellos rumbos desconocidos y ese extraño sopor… él me había guiado hasta allí, para presentarse ante mí. Así que vendría. Lo haría, sino lo desease me hubiera matado ahí mismo.

Dirigí mi mano al pecho y aferre mi jersey casi con desesperación. Alguien llamaba a mi puerta, salí disparado hacia la planta baja, olvidando por completo que podía aparecerme abajo en tan solo unos segundos.

Llegue jadeando a la puerta y la abrí de un solo tirón, casi con violencia. Detrás de esta estaba Snape con la capucha tapándole más de la mitad del rosto, su sonrisa burlona estaba instalada en su pálida tez.

“Olvidando que es un mago, Potter.”

“Con su presencia ante mí, señor, no recordaría ni mi nombre si usted no lo hubiese escupido.” me hice a un lado para que pasara.

“¿No va a invitarme? Tiene que hacerlo o no poder pasar, son las reglas señor Potter.”

“Pase, profesor Snape…” el hombre, o mejor dicho vampiro, entro con total naturalidad “¿Es cierto eso?” pregunte incrédulo.

“¿Quién sabe?” se encogió de hombros.

A caso… me está tomando el pelo…

El sonrió y se quitó la capucha, colgándola en el perchero.

“Linda casa, señor Potter.”

“Gracias… puede venir cuando quiera.” me sonroje sin saber por qué.

“Gracias.”

Camino hasta mi sala de estar y se sentó en uno de mis sofás de una sola plaza.

“Antes de comenzar con esto señor Potter, valla y beba una copa de vino.”

Yo lo mire interrogante.

“Está temblando aun y los latidos de su corazón, francamente me están taladrando los oídos” sonrió… seductor.

“Bien…” después de pensar en las narices (reí para mí mismo con esto, recordando las bromas que decíamos sobre su nariz) de ese hombre que era seductor era claro que necesitaba ese trago con urgencia.

Fui a mi cocina y tome una botella de vino ya abierta, de ese que Hermione y yo solíamos tomar cada que ella venía a verme. Le di un gran sorbo y volví a llenarla. Iba a dejarla sobre la barra, pero decidí llevarla con migo.  
Me senté frente a él, en otro sofá. Snape estaba sentado con un tobillo sobre una de sus rodillas, vestía ropa casual muggle, todo en negro, por supuesto.

“Le molesta si hago mi pluma a vuela pluma, profesor.”

“No. Y llámeme solamente Snape o Severus como prefiera. Ya no soy su profesor.”

“Bien…” aunque él sería siempre mi profesor, razone “Usted puede llamarme Harry si así lo desea” tome otro sorbo de vino. Le hice un ofrecimiento levantando mi copa, el cual él declino con una seña de su mano.

“Bien…”

“Profesor…” lo interrumpí “Snape…” no estaba listo para llamarlo Severus “Antes de que comience, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?”

“Por supuesto” se acomodó en el sofá y me miro con una ceja levantada, no supe hasta ese momento cuanto había extrañado ese gesto.

“¿Cómo supo de mi anuncio… estando usted en América?”

“Ah… eso. Vera. Yo aun estando en América y cazando en el mundo muggle sigo interesado en saber lo que pasa en el mundo mágico. Así que un día comprando el periódico _El Fantasma de Nueva York_ vi un artículo que se hizo sobre usted y su particular clasificado en _El Profeta_. Para entonces yo ya había leído sus anteriores trabajos… le diría que me salude a Draco, pero no tengo intenciones de que lo crean demente o me persigan” de nuevo soltó una risotada, que me heló la sangre pero que a la vez me causo excitación “Como lector de sus previas obras, espero que si mi relato lo inspira en algo, lo plasme de manera ecuánime y entretenida, esperaré una grata lectura de su trabajo Potter.”

“¡Sí!” dije con más convicción que la que sentía, era más una promesa que una afirmación… el hombre leía mis libros, estaba al borde del desmayo.

Sonrió amablemente, algo sumamente raro viniendo d él, creo que nunca le había visto una sonrisa así… salvo en el pensadero, aquella vez… “Supongo que ahora puedo comenzar.”

“Por favor” me saco de mis pensamientos, la sonrisa había desaparecido.

“Como todo relato, comenzare por el principio. Y ese principio es por supuesto Voldemort.” Pronuncio el nombre sin gota de temor, ya no como señor tenebroso “Ahora ya no puede dañarme, no le temo más” afirmo, como leyendo en mis ojos mis pensamientos, claro yo nunca fui bueno en oclumancia.  
“La sangre" continuo después de una breve pausa “siempre fue su obsesión, como ya sabíamos ¿verdad?” me hizo recordar ese horrible suceso de mi primer año en el bosque prohibido junto a Draco Malfoy, temblé sin poderlo evitar “Y la sangre de vampiro no era una excepción, tomando en cuenta sus propiedades. Llego a estudiarla, sí. Pero nunca a consumirla el ¿por qué? Me era totalmente desconocido, incluso llegue a preguntarme el por qué si deseaba la vida eterna no había considerado ser un vampiro. Hubiese sido más fácil, a mi creencia.”

“La cuestión señor Potter es que al transformarse en vampiro el humano pierde su humanidad. Nosotros como humanos mágicos, porque si, somos humanos, pero con el preciado don de la magia. Perdemos la magia, o la mayoría de ella al menos. Voldemort no quería eso, él amaba su magia, y no la quería perder. Así que recurrió a los horrocruxes. Pero la sangre de vampiro seguía en su mente como símbolo de poder. Esa obsesión lo llevo a pedirles ayuda a los vampiros para su batalla en Hogwarts, pero no obtuvo apoyo. Aun así el no desistió de su enfermiza idea.”

“La sangre de vampiro si se consume en un estado de salud normal, o sea sin estar al borde de la muerte, incrementa la sensibilidad de los sentidos y hace la vitalidad más resistente. Voldemort creía que si tomábamos la sangre antes de la batalla nos aportaría más fuerzas y tendría menos bajas en si ejército. Así secuestro a un pobre infeliz y lo llevo ante nosotros para beber de su sangre. A penas un par de décadas de su transformación, para que fuese más fácil de manejar. La sangre sería más fuerte que loa de un neófito, pero no sería tan fuerte como un viejo. Así pues me delego la tarea de obtener el preciado líquido. A mí me dio repulsión y horror ese encargo pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No debía descubrirme ante él, no estando tan cerca el final. Hacer eso me parecía una abominación, un horror, un desperdicio y un ultraje. Recuerdo que el vampiro me miro y soltó una risotada, después me dijo unas palabras, las cuales te contare más adelante.”

“Yo guarde mi muestra en un frasquito encantado para que no se deteriorara su contenido, consideraba que debía llevar esa sangre y darle un entierro o que se yo. No quería que se viera ultrajado esa pequeña parte de ese ser tan magnifico. Los demás bebieron, no todos obviamente solo sus seguidores más fieles. Terminado el ultraje arrojo el cuerpo maltrecho y desangrado del desdichado vampiro al fuego. Yo mire todo con horror.”

“Para mi sorpresa dio resultado, estaban embravecidos en batalla, con sus instintos al cien. Pero claro esto no duro mucho, Voldemort tenía bien planeado todo, tampoco quería hacernos más poderosos por un largo periodo. No le convenía.”

“Así pues llegamos a la parte donde usted y sus amigos me vieron agonizar. Porque si, agonice con el tormento de Nagini, que no le quepa duda. Pero después de darle mis recuerdos y de que se marcharan creyéndome muerto. Tome el vial con el último atisbo de fuerza lo abrí y trague el contenido con la idea fiel de que si bien mis heridas no se curaran mágicamente por lo menos no muriera. Pero lo que sentí no fue el alivio de mis heridas, si no dolor. Dolor por todo mi cuerpo y la sentí. Mi magia, reaccionando desde mi interior, saliendo a luchar por el domino de mi cuerpo en forma de electricidad. Choco contra el invasor que era como otra descarga eléctrica, polos iguales en poder chocando, luchando, llenándome de dolor. Todo en descargas amarillas y azules en mis entrañas. Más dolor, la magia sucumbiendo, abandonándome casi por completo, solo quedo una chispa. Esa que siempre existió, porque nació conmigo. Porque era yo mismo.”

“Mi cuerpo moría lo sentía. Dolor, espasmos, vestigios de electricidad… la nada. Nada. Y luego todo. Las chispas azules recorriendo mi cuerpo, la sangre uniéndose con la del vampiro. La vida en mí, un latido, una chispa amarillas. La vida en la muerte.”

“Escuche la risa del vampiro en mi interior.”

“Desperté como movido por una fuerza invisible, era el sol que estaba próximo a salir. No tenía tiempo. Me aparecí en mi casa de Londres, esa fue la última vez que pude realizar la aparición. Me encerré en el sótano de mi casa y ahí dormí en la más profunda oscuridad.”

“A la noche siguiente desperté, movido por el hambre. Tome dinero y salí a cazar por vez primera. Pase unos meses así, alimentándome de vagabundos y durmiendo en sótanos de edificios abandonados, esperando que ningún muggle o inmortal encontrara mi escondite. Una noche me tope una venta nocturna de libros. Yo parecía un vagabundo. Aun así me vendieron la saga completa de crónicas vampíricas. Las leí en una noche fascinándome con Lestat y Marius. Con su modo de vivir y de andar entre mortales. Los imite. No se ría señor Potter, yo robe ese poder. No sabía nada. Bien. Me fui a América y contrate a un abogado bajo un alias, el cual no le diré. Y al pasar los meses comencé a preguntarme si no habría otros mortífagos como yo. Tranquilo, respire. No los hay. Soy el único. Y he aquí mi hipótesis.”

“Cuando vi al vampiro frente a frente, de cuyo nombre me enteraría después era Dominico. Bien. Cuando me miro y leyó en mi mente vio que yo no quería hacer tal cosa por poder, leyó lo que a mis ojos y mi concepto era él; una hermosa criatura, mal trecha para un experimento. Eso como profesor de pociones no debía alterarme, pero lo hizo. Me miro y después de reírse como loco me dijo Tómala, te la concedo hijo mío.”

“Leyendo y conversando con otros como yo, llegue a la conclusión de que solo puedes transformarte bebiendo la sangre en un estado moribundo por desangre, cosa que me estaba pasando. Y sobre todo con el consentimiento del vampiro, si bien esto no es tan necesario es más fuerte y mayor la probabilidad de lograrlo. Así pues yo estaba en las condiciones para lograr la metamorfosis. Esa es mi única explicación a que los demás mortifagos no hayan pasado a ser vampiros. Ya que a Voldemport no le convenía por eso nos dio la sangre horas antes. Para no correr este riesgo, si bien no muy probable no era del todo imposible, como puede ver.”

“Y esa es mi historia, vague alimentándome ahora de malhechores ¿Por qué no? Políticos, violadores, asesinos, asaltantes, traficantes, pederastas. De todas maneras suficientes vidas inocentes llevo en mi conciencia. Hasta que leí el periódico con su clasificado y volví a Londres.”

Yo estaba anonadado, me había bebido ya toda la botella de vino.

Voldemort, ese enfermo había utilizado algo tan antiguo y poderoso como la sangre de vampiro. Un retorcido, eso es lo que era.

“Así es, que no le quepa duda señor Potter.”

“De nuevo leyendo mis pensamientos ¿eh?” me queje sin convicción alguna, el vino eso debía ser.

“La costumbre” sonrió.

“¿Por qué no volvió? Usted sabe de las leyes mágicas, lo habían aceptado.”

“¿De veras? Cree eso Potter”se inclinó hacia adelante bajando el tobillo de la pierna y apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas “Soy un mortífago, eso era suficiente para un juicio y encima me convertí en vampiro. No señor Potter, no me habrían recibido, me habrían perseguido.”

Trague fuerte, después de todo él tenía razón. Incluso el permiso para colgar su retrato en la dirección de Hogwarts me había llevado un año.

“Es un héroe de guerra” eso también era muy cierto, había sido reconocido y recompensado por su labor de espía para la luz póstumamente.

-¿Y que más les quedaba? El infeliz de Severus Snape asesinado violentamente por Voldemort y su serpiente horrocrux… de alguna forma tenían que encubrirlo” vi un leve brillo carmesí de odio en sus pupilas oscuras. “Y bien… ¿Es suficiente material?”

“Claro…”

“Bien, entonces me marcho. Ya he cumplido con lo que vine a hacer.” hizo ademan de levantarse “O… ¿es que quiere algo más de mí?” se levantó y camino seductoramente hacia mí, como si flotara y quizás lo hacía.

Trague duro sin poder contestar nada aunque mi boca se abrió, pero nada salió de ella. El sonrió y me miro con esos negros ojos refulgiendo en rojo pasión ¿lujuria acaso?  
Se inclinó sobre mi rostro y me miró fijamente mientras el dedo índice de su diestra se posaba sobre mi pecho y descendía lentamente por mi torso y mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

“Esta excitado, señor Potter… Siento su sangre hervir y agolparse ahí…” apretó mi miembro levemente, pero con una obscenidad que me hizo dar un respingo.

No había notado que me había puesto duro, la sensación de sopor me había vuelto, pero creí que sería el vino.

“Lo siento” al fin pude articular palabras. Usted siempre me ha puesto… y ahora en su estado más, pensé ruborizándome, era cierto siempre lo desee. Lo odiaba y lo deseaba. Y lo odiaba más por desearlo.

“Encantador” susurro “Usted siempre fue muy apetecible señor Potter… Y ahora me resulta francamente irresistible” sonrió de nuevo, tomo mi rostro con su diestra y me beso.

Ese beso era mortal, adrenalina pura. Deseo, pasión, lujuria. Un tabú excitante.  
Era solo un rose de labios, pero a mí me parecía lo más sensual que había experimentado en mi vida.

“Todo en usted me llena de éxtasis” hablo en una voz ronca, varonil y seductora- Su tibia piel, su sangre caliente, los latidos de su corazón me están volviendo loco. Resuenan en mi oído de forma seductora y obscena… le deseo. Le deseo como nunca antes había deseado nada ni a nadie.

Me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez más profundo. Yo correspondí con frenesí. Yo también le deseaba. Lo quería en todos los sentido, se había apoderado de mi razón. De mis sentidos y de mi pasión.

Me alzo y me empujo besándome hasta el muro junto a la cocina. En cuanto mi espalda quedo pegada a este Snape saco su húmeda lengua y me acaricio el labio inferior, instintivamente abrí la boca y recibí con gusto esa lengua salada, almizclada. Era como una droga para mí.  
El beso era sofocante, sentí que Snape se pegaba por completo a mi cuerpo, note su excitación en mi pelvis, en mi propio miembro desde hace rato ya despierto y pulsante. Separo con una de sus piernas las mías, yo me deje hacer. Se colocó en medio. Sentí un morboso placer en ese acto, un shock electro que viajo desde mi miembro por todo mi cuerpo.

Sus manos descendieron desde mi cintura hasta mis caderas y de ahí a mi trasero, el cual toco, acaricio y apretó con esos dedos largos y delgados. Que maestría al tocar, cuanta suavidad y deseo. Mi piel se erizo por completo. Dio un último apretón a mis nalgas y bajo a mis muslos, los rodeo con sus grandes manos y me levanto. Yo rodee su cintura y sentí sus músculos fibrosos tensarse sensualmente, rodee su cuello y enrede una de mis manos en sus cabellos.

Su miembro rosaba mi entrada por sobre la ropa, y yo me volvía loco.

“Siempre lo quise tener así…” su pelvis se unió a la mía enloqueciéndonos a ambos con el shock eléctrico.

Sus manos se movieron hacia mi jersey el cual me saco y con él la camisa que llevaba. Al fin una de mi talla. Snape sonrió, acaricio y apretó mis endurecidos pezones, incrementando más, si era posible mi deliciosa tortura. Abrí de un tirón desesperado su camisa negra de botones y algunos de estos se desprendieron de la prenda cayendo al suelo. Su piel era nívea y fría, sin rastro de tener algún poro, la toque con deleite sintiendo el contraste de mis manos calientes.

El cinturón de mis pantalones fue desabrochado y retirado siguiendo el botón de los pantalones y el zipper, creí que me bajaría para retirar la prenda pero la rasgo junto a mi ropa interior, el sonido de la tela rompiéndose sólo me éxito más. Llegaba a mí un ligero sopor como el que sintiese en el callejón, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada mis sentidos estaban totalmente despiertos.  
Escuché el sonido del zipper en su propia prenda e instantes después sentí su miembro en mi entrada, estaba húmedo y con esa misma humedad lubrico esa zona intima, sentía su dureza subir y bajar por la raja de mi culo, hasta que entro. Solo la punta, despacio dándome tiempo de abrirme a él y recibirlo sin dolor. Así continuo con suaves movimientos hasta estar por completo dentro.

Gemí en éxtasis al sentir por fin su longitud en mi interior, él gruñó en mi oído cuando comenzó a moverse, dando estocadas duras y precisas, le había tomado unos minutos dar de lleno en mi próstata, al instante enrede mis dedos en mi miembro bombeando al ritmo ya marcado, sentía el orgasmo cerca, demasiado, pero antes de llegar a ese etéreo instante de profundo placer y descarga sentí su lengua húmeda y ávida recorrer con frenesí mi cuello para después sentir unos ligeros pinchazos como alfileres clavarse en él.

Mi mano cayo hacia un costado y sentí una sensación de languidez apoderarse de mi los primeros instantes para después ser sustituida por una sensación de abandono que produjo al instante un rotundo placer, me vine copiosamente sin poderlo evitar, llene su abdomen y el mío con mi semilla mientras una corriente eléctrica viajaba por todo mi cuerpo, era el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido nunca, parecía que cada célula de mi cuerpo experimentaba esa sensación.

Apenas y sentí como Snape se vine en mi interior perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté en mi cama desnudo y sin saber si había sido un sueño o una alucinación demasiado vivida, eso me do un ligero escalofrió al recordar las imágenes que me hacía tener Voldemort cuando estábamos conectados.

Me levante y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, vino o lo que encontrase ya que me sentía demasiado sediento. Cuando pase por la sala vi en la mesita de centro los pergaminos y la pluma sobre estos. En la primera hoja de pergamino vi garabateada una letra tan conocida que me ahogue con el trago de agua que acababa de llevarme a la boca.

Era él, no había duda ya que era su letra. No había sido un sueño, d verdad había estado ahí conmigo, en verdad me había contado su historia… y eso quería decir que todo lo demás había ocurrido también, instintivamente toque mi cuello y un ligero dolor punzo en él, cerré los ojos pero pude sentir dos pequeñas heridas.

Tome el pergamino con mis dos manos con un ligero temblor en ellas.

_Espero buenos resultados de su siguiente novela Señor Potter_

Trague duro y deje el pergamino sobre los demás en la mesita, fui a la cocina y descorche otra botella de vino. 

**Fin**


End file.
